In the manufacture of paper sheets, including creped tissue paper, a headbox is used to deposit the papermaking stock onto a forming wire, where the stock is partially dewatered to form a paper web. While headboxes are well known in the art, a problem heretofore has been the inability to make very uniform sheets utilizing both high consistency and low consistency approach flows in a single headbox. As such, a need exists for a headbox that incorporates functionality to use both high consistency and low consistency flows to make uniform basis weight sheets.